Fearless
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Let's dance in the rain, Izzy." She takes his hand, wary of going outside, but there's something that tells her to go with him. ONESHOT: Phinabella


_**Fearless**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Why, hellot there, my lovely readers. I'm back, once again, with another song-inspired fic/drabble thing... Only this time, it's for PHINABELLA! :D **

**I quite like the song Fearless. It's up there with Sparks Fly and Enchanted for my favorite Taylor Swift songs. And I love Taylor Swift, if you couldn't tell.**

**SHOUTOUT TO GINGERROOT15 FOR SAYING SHE'D READ A P/I STORY IF I WROTE IT! (Thus inspiring me to write this...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF or the song Fearless by Taylor Swift. **

* * *

><p><em>And I don't know why<em>

_But with you, I'd dance_

_In a storm, in my best dress_

_Fearless_

* * *

><p>They're sitting in his bedroom, just laying down, watching TV, and chilling. It's raining outside, which sort of explains why he decided not to do anything <em>big <em>today. That, and she sort of, kind of convinced him not to.

It's during the best part of the movie that he says, "Let's dance."

She's taken aback, and looks at him, confused. "Pardon me?"

"Let's dance," he repeats, that huge grin of his that he gets when he's got a great idea forming on triangular face.

She's still a bit puzzled, but she decides to go along with it. "Okay, Phin, we'll dance. But, where?"

His bright blue eyes turn to the window, where the rain patters against it gently. That smile of his is still there, and she can't help but smile just because of that. "Let's dance," he says, once more. "Let's dance in the rain, Izzy."

The first thing she does is glance down at what she's wearing—a dress that she had _just _bought with the money she earned from babysitting Suzy Johnson. A dress that she had wanted for so long, and had finally gotten. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was gorgeous, in her opinion.

The thought of possibly ruining the dress by going outside in the _rain _made her shudder.

"I-I don't know, Phineas," she says warily. "I mean, we could get sick, and we'll be soaked, and I don't have anything to change into—"

"Let's just dance in the rain," He cuts off her ramble and smiles. "Don't worry about any of that stuff; it'll be fine. Just dance with me."

Here, he stands up and offers her his hand, smiling brilliantly. She stares at her best friend's hand warily, then glances down at the dress, then at the window, and sighs.

She takes his hand, still wary of going outside, but there's something that tells her to go with him. After all, it's Phineas, and he's asking her to dance with him in the rain. How much more romantic can it get?

He grins widely at her and drags her outside, and the minute they step out of the house, they're wet. He laughs, a sound she finds so pleasant to the ear, and a smile can't help but spread onto her own face.

With another warm smile, he pulls her out into the driveway, and wraps his arms around her waist. His freckled face turns a rosy shade of red(she's certain her face is akin to his,) but she wraps her arms around his neck. They sway back and forth in the driveway, probably looking like total idiots, but at the moment, she could care less.

She can feel the warmth of his breath trickle across her face—she can barely believe that he's so much taller than her now. He'd gotten his growth spurt, and now... they were the perfect height for a perfect couple.

"See?" he says softly. "It's not so bad out here. No need to be scared or anything." His voice is slightly teasing, but she's not offended or annoyed, because it's a sweet kind of teasing that only he can pull off.

"Yeah," she agrees, "it's not at all."

He smiles again, and they continue to rock back and forth on the pavement, the sound of the rain their only music.

She decides right then and there that when she's with him, she's not scared of anything.

_She is fearless._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, Phineas and Isabella. Young love.<strong>

**You can say they're about fourteen or fifteen here... Not a couple yet, but getting pretty darn close. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
